


Features

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Feels, Jyn's fondness for Cassian's nose, Kissing, absolute toothrotting fluff, and his dimples and eyes and, set in the Guau-Guau 'verse, that little bit of hair that does that thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: It's a hot night in London, and Jyn asks how Cassian's nose got broken...





	Features

**Author's Note:**

> For Rebelcaptain Week 2018, day two; prompt, Favourite features.

All the windows are open when Jyn and Kay get back to the flat from their early-evening walk, but it’s still stiflingly hot inside.  Cassian is sitting on their elderly sofa reading SFX magazine, with his long legs stretched out in front of him. 

Kay takes a long drink of cool water from his bowl and flops onto the floor next to the sofa with all four limbs spread out.

The light’s starting to fade. She fetches herself a drink of water as well; asks “Do you want a lamp on?”

Cassian shakes his head slowly. “It’s still too hot to shut the windows.”

“Yeah, it is…”

Jyn wanders back to the two of them from the kitchen area and stands looking down at Cassian.  His face is gentle, rapt in concentration, but after a moment he blinks and registers her watching; smiles without speaking and shuffles along the seat to make room for her.  He bumps Kay with one bare foot and the greyhound groans as if woken from a hundred years’ slumber and rolls over, offering his undercarriage to be petted. 

Jyn kneels down to oblige him, patting a rhythm on his ribcage that has Kay making creaky little grunts of pleasure and kicking around vaguely with one back leg.

When she looks up, Cassian’s deep in the Dr Who Special again.  The last oblique light from outside casts shadows on his face, enhancing his deep-set eyes and the uneven line of the bridge of his nose.

“Who did that?” She gestures towards his face, abandoning her gentle drumming on the dog.  Kay waves his hind leg at her hopefully. “I’ve always wondered.”

“Did what?” Cassian looks up again from the magazine and blinks at her upraised hand. “You’re pointing at my face.  You wanna know who ‘did’ my face?”

“Your nose.”

“It’s a nose.  They just happen, come on, they grow.  I got one, you got one –“

“Idiot, you know what I mean.” Jyn resumes her patting of Kay’s tummy and he sighs with pleasure, his tail thumping on the carpet tiles.

“Yeah.  Okay.   I got a nose, you got a nose, everyone got a nose, just mine got – broken one time.”

“Hmm-mm.  Who by?” Jyn stops patting Kay as a sudden horrible thought strikes. “Oh God, it wasn’t when you were - ?”

“Oh!  No, nothing like that.  And nobody broke it.  Or rather, I broke it myself.  Playing futbol.  I ran into another guy and fell down.”

“You mean you took a dive?” Jyn says before she can stop herself.

“No!” She’s seldom seen him so offended. “No! – I – **_no!_**   Jyn!  It was an accident.  I got knocked down and I bled everywhere, and everyone laughed at me.  I made myself get up and keep playing.”  He knits his brow for a moment and presses his lips together; but it’s a friendly pout. “I’m no Neymar, Jyn.”

“Sweetheart, I know you’re not.” Jyn sets her empty glass down and abandons Kay to climb onto the sofa and wriggle close to Cassian. “You’re much handsomer.”

“And a better footballer?” He’s giving her his most puppyish gaze; he drops SFX and reaches to pull her nearer.

“Uh…  Well, you always play fair and never try to game the rules, so you’re a better _sportsman;_ so - yeah, in a sense?”

“Okay, I’ll take that.  Why are you asking, anyway?  It was years ago, I had no idea you were even curious about it.”

“It’s one of my favourite features, that’s all.” She leans in to plant a kiss on the feature in question.

“One of?”

“Along with – your moustache – and your dimples - and that bit of hair that always does _that_ – and your eyes –“ each feature getting a kiss, a confetti of kisses, as she speaks – “And I’m pretty fond of your hands, too.  You have good fingers.”

“Why, thank you.  Is it my turn yet?” Cassian cups her face in both hands and pulls her in for a long, intense kiss on the mouth. “’Cos I should warn you,” he goes on after a few minutes, both of them slightly breathless now “I have a long list.”

A fresh breeze blows in through the open windows, on the lovers kissing in the dusk.


End file.
